camelot_unchainedfandomcom-20200214-history
FreddyHouse Q
EU Server and Hosting Concerns Ormorof said: ''' I dont know if this has already been asked but: Will CU be run by CSE worldwide or will Europe be dumped on some french company again? it seems to me at least that despite the best efforts with Warhammer, the same mistakes were made again and again - would be nice if there was some "pledge" not to do so again even if the main markets are US & Asia (i'm sure the Asian based players also would prefer not to be stuck on a secondary server group) '''MJ Response: There is zero chance that we will place our European customers in the hands of another company again. I did that twice, both times born out of the necessity for cash (GOA paid handsomely for the 2nd time) and I won't do that again even if someone made a great offer. I'm promising our US/European backers that we will run the servers ourselves. I haven't talked to any potential European partners and I have no intention of doing so. That's my pledge. In terms of Asia, no decision has been made yet. If we had enough demand for a SEA-based server farm, we could do that but I'm definitely leaving open the possibility of working with an Asian partner. ---- AngelHeal said: ''' Without PvE how will CSE try to fit all the lore that this scenery has in the game. Because I think (personal opinion, other players may have experienced different!) that part of the succes of Dark Age of Camelot was the lore, it was what made that game, and RvR was 'just' a tool where people could express there feelings about the lore (well atleast in the beginning of the game). In what way will CSE try to get access to the more deeper feelings / underlaying thoughts of the players, not just what players say but really how they think and feel about the game() without PvE. Don't get me wrong, my first reaction to PvE would be *blegh please don't, RvR all the way!*, but PvE is more then just beating monsters. It's where people socialize, it is where they experience things and are able to discuss it or even try things out. It is what made players give personall value to certain objects such as keeps, territory etc) and you I'am pretty sure (i truely hope you can convince me different btw!), even without having statistics to back me up, that a major percentage of players (even the PvP lovers) need factors that PvE offers to make RvR as great as it is. Q: Currently CSE is doing a lot of (customer service, is this something you intent to keep up when the game has launched? Q: Is human centered design one of the principles you are using? I am really interested in what methods/tools you use to get data from your customers/players house -> plop house down and fill it with trophies, that was more or less its only real purpose apart from a little extra vault space and being able to sell items through a personal consignment merchant can you give us even 1 set in stone example of CU's housing that will blow us away? (atleast those of us that like that sorta thing as a time sink) '''MJ Response: The housing update will be Friday or Saturday but since you asked, all I will say is that you will be pleasantly surprised (I hope). ---- User Interface (UI) Everz said: ''' Does this all mean I'll be printed off maps for each area and learning the locs for dungeons? I can pretty much recall every area of classic DAoC by loc and memory because the hours I'd spent using maps. '''MJ Response: Nice. We certainly won't have a GPS system in CU. Doesn't fit the game.